


Sleeptalking.

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Red wakes up earlier than Green and listen some interesting words.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sleeptalking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!

Red, who just waked up by the sunrays falling in his eyes by a badly closed curtains, was having problems to get up.

The number one, he was too sleepy, and couldn't fall sleep since the sun would wake him up soon after.

The most difficult, number two, which was, Green, attached to his arm.

He was always in high spirits the whole day, trying to make fun of him, sometimes talking about him gym, and how he could lost to simple kids.

But, as Red had learned, Green looked really calm when he's sleeping, when they were kids, it would have been impossible to imagine his sassy rival with such a peaceful face.

But as he never fails to amaze him, he started to mutter incomprensible words.

Considering how many words he said, maybe he was fighting? or talking to someone?   
Between his words, he was surprised to hear his own name.

“ ... ... ... ?”  
What, so he picks up with him even in his dreams?

Not too long after, the sunrays from the still not closed curtains reached Green. Waking him up, and as soon as he came to his senses, released Red.

As making coffee to start the day, Red tries to get Green's attention.

“ ... ... ... ?”  
With some signs and his silence, the orange haired could easily understand him.

“What was I dreaming about? Uh... Nothing really.”

“ ...”  
Once again, with signs, he says « I heard you talking in your sleep. »

As soon as he ‹ heard › those words, Green almost got burnt by his coffee mug.

“You— what?! Hold up, Hold up. What did you hear? Hey, Red. Answer me.”

He quickly came near him, but Red, gave him his back, as knowing he would try to get ‹ revenge › with really soft hits.

With a smile, Red wouldn't tell anything, it was a secret for himself to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked "I heard you talk in your sleep.” prompt, so here it is.
> 
> I used Green instead of Blue since I feel more comfortable with it.


End file.
